


I Will Find You

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Series: What Will Happen? [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x08, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Matteusz and Tanya friendship, Matteusz's POV, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: What happened to Matteusz after 1x08.(If you want to read Charlie, Tanya, and Ram's point of view then I would recommend the rest of the series.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this one! It took me a long time to get this one started since Matteusz was with Charlie is in the first part of this series. Next I will try to write April's point of view, but it might end up being shorter than the rest. It all depends on how I feel while writing it. I have no idea how Matteusz would react in this situation so writing this was a challenge for me, but I hope you like it!

Matteusz broke apart from Charlie for a moment and went into the bathroom. He put some toothpaste on his toothbrush and brought it up to his mouth. He began to scrub his teeth while maintaining eye contact with himself in the bathroom mirror. He had dark bags underneath his eyes from the past few restless nights in his cousin’s car. He glanced down at his throat; the feeling of Corakinus's sword haunted his skin. He reminded himself that it wasn't there but he couldn't shake the feeling of the sharp blade pressed up against his throat.

He raised his free hand up to his throat, fingertips barely grazing his skin. His skin was perfectly intact. Corakinus hadn't dug the sword in too deep that it bled. The imprint of the sword had faded away long ago. There was no longer a red line. Everything looked normal, except it didn't feel normal at all.

A shiver ran up his spine as he thought about what happened. He spit out his saliva into the sink and rinsed off his toothbrush. He ran the water and cupped his hands underneath the faucet. Once his hands were full enough, he splashed the water on face, trying to shake the dreamy feeling that consumed him. He let the cold water droplets run down his face, neck, and down his chest. He felt the hairs on his arms stand up and goose bumps rose on his skin.

He shut off the water and ran a hand over his face, drying some of the water. He grabbed a hand towel and dabbed his skin, soaking up the water. He threw it onto the counter and breathed in deeply. He couldn't hear Charlie from inside the bathroom but he knew that his boyfriend was still crying. He knew it was going to be a while until everyone was okay. He took in another deep breath, not ready to face Charlie again.

He didn't know what to do. The man that he loved committed murder, genocide, and then tried to kill himself. He was going to stay here for the night but he didn't know if he could stay longer than that. He loved Charlie, and he was worried about him, but another part of him believed that he should leave. It was the part that had always feared Charlie. It was only a small part of him that wanted to leave, the rest of his heart and mind told him to stay.

Matteusz no longer knew what to think of Charlie. Did his actions make him a monster? If he was, should Matteusz continue to live in the presence of him? More than anything he wanted to stay would Charlie. He wanted to stay true to the promise he made only hours ago. He wanted to comfort his boyfriend. He wanted to protect him. He loved Charlie and he knew that the Prince loved him back, but love doesn't change the actions of a person.

He could already see how today's events have effected the young man. He was destroyed. What he did today did not make him happy. What he did was not out of the act of revenge. During detention, Charlie confessed to the desire of murdering the Shadowkin, but today was not the reaction of someone who wanted to do it.

He brought his fingers up to his forehead, rubbing his temples. This was giving him a splitting headache. He didn't know what to do. Nothing made sense to him. He has seen far too much, just like the rest of the group. He didn't know how to react to it all. It was one thing to have an alien prince as your boyfriend, but it was another thing to watch him commit murder.

He wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He didn't know if he was going to leave Charlie, but he knew that he didn't want to. Charlie was all he had. He couldn't go back home no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he missed his family, they still didn't want him. He already lost one home; he didn't want to lose another. The past six days have been hell, and he didn't want to go back to living like that.

He took in a deep breath and exited the bathroom. He slowly climbed onto the bed and gathered to broken prince into his arms. Charlie clung to his shirt and buried his face into his chest. Matteusz tightened his arms around the other boy, desperate to protect him. He needed him to be alive. He needed to remind himself that Charlie was alive. Maybe he hadn't lost him yet. Maybe he could still find him. He could only hope.

He hoped that he could still find Charlie, but truth be told, he wasn't sure he could. He saw Charlie's eyes earlier. He saw what Charlie almost did to himself earlier. Loving someone doesn't heal them, no matter how much you wished it did. Charlie is lost. Matteusz did not like the Cabinet but he knew what hope it gave Charlie. He knew what it meant to his boyfriend. It was hope and it was his family. He lost what little he had of Rhodia.

He made circles with his fingers on the boy's back in an attempt to soothe him. He pressed soft kisses onto the Prince's forehead, letting him know that at least for right now, Matteusz was still there, that he still loved him. He did still love him. Even if he decided to leave Charlie, he knew that it would be awhile until those feelings faded away. Because he loved him, he couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

He didn't realize it but he was crying as well. He was overwhelmed with the day's events. He didn't have a clue as to what he was supposed to do. He didn't know how to react. All he knew was the facts and none of them were comforting. If anything, the facts were making it more conflicting for him. He didn't know which part of himself he should listen to. He was scared, and he wasn't sure of what.

~~~~~~~

Minutes passed by quickly, and before he knew it, hours had passed. He didn't get much sleep. Charlie didn't either. They both laid in bed, wide-awake at 3 in the morning. “What do want to do?” Charlie asked, eyes staring up at the ceiling. He knew what he was asking about. They clearly weren't going to be able to get any sleep so they might as well talk about it.

“I don't know,” He answered truthfully. “I am angry, and scared, and worried.”

“Are you scared of me?” Charlie turned to look at him. He gazed into his boyfriend's eyes, unsure how to answer. He knew that he was still frightened of Charlie, but he was so fearful of many things in that moment that it was hard to tell which thing he feared the most. He was scared of Charlie, yes, but the thought of him dying was a thought that he feared far more.

“I am scared of many things,” He whispered, finding Charlie's hand in the dark. He laced their fingers together in a tight grip. “But I am far more scared of losing you.” He cupped Charlie's jaw, and for the first time in six days, he kissed him. The kiss was only a touch of the lips, nothing more. When they broke apart he whispered, “Please don't go where I can't follow.”

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Matteusz looked over at Charlie when he heard the boy let out a frustrating groan. He kissed Charlie's head and ran his hand up and down the other boy's back. He knew that what happened was going to affect Charlie. The ex-prince spent most of his nights trying to finish the homework that he doesn't understand, or awake, afraid of the nightmares that will haunt him. He also noticed how Charlie zones out during class. He will just stare into space.

He pulled out his phone and texted Tanya: _‘Do you think you could tutor Charlie? I am not good at it.’_

He turned it off, not expecting a reply immediately. Him and Tanya still kept in touch. Neither one of them wanted separate after everything that has happened. After all, they were all each other had. He knew Charlie missed her. Charlie missed all of them. He knew Tanya helped Ram out in Miss Quill's class, and he hoped that she could help Charlie out too. This way he could also get the two of them to talk.

That was his main reason for asking Tanya. Yes, he was not good at explaining math to Charlie, and his boyfriend needed help on his schoolwork, but the main reason was to get Charlie and Tanya and room together. The two of them desperately needed to talk to one another and clearly the only way that was going to happen was if Matteusz meddled a little bit.

He pulled Charlie close to him and pushed the binder away. “You have the rest of the weekend,” He pointed out. “You do not have to finish it right now.”

In the end, he decided to stay with Charlie. There wasn't any way that the situation could've been avoided. In the end, no matter how much he wished it wasn't, the Cabinet was the answer. Unfortunately the decision had to be made between the death of millions for the sake of billions more. He understood that sacrifice a bit more than he did before. And sadly, it had to be Charlie to make that decision. What he did wasn't good, but he realized that it was something that had to be done.

His phone rang in the pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out, noticing a response from Tanya. A smile grew on his face at the text that read: _‘Sure. I'll just come over to your place after school_.’

He unlocked the phone and responded with an eager thanks. He squeezed Charlie in his arms and kissed his head again. It was going to be a long time before any of them recovered. His nightmares were haunted by Corakinus. He constantly dreamt about his death, always awaking before he died. Sometimes his nightmares would consist of Charlie's death, or his parents kicking him out, or April's death as well. He knew from Tanya that her and Ram were suffering from the lost of their parents and more.

Some nights he would wake up with a tear stained face, or it would be Charlie who woke up in the same condition. They were all exhausted, hurt, and sometimes lonely. It wasn't hard to become lonely. Despite all they went through together, it wasn't hard to feel lonely. Everything that happened was their own experience and they all have their own way of handling it. When anyone is dealing with anything, you can help but feel lonely, even when you have people around you. Even when you have people who have been through similar things. It feels different to everyone.

But despite their feelings, experiences do bring people together. This was one of those cases. No one else has seen what they have seen. They will help each other once they unite. They will be there for one another. It will be more difficult if they are apart. But for right now, they do need to give one another time to adjust. For right now, he has Charlie and Charlie has him. They will help each other. He will love him even though Charlie doesn't believe he is worthy. He will find Charlie even though his boyfriend believes that he is a lost cause.

Loving someone does not heal them, but because Matteusz loves him, he will stay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So next will hopefully be April's POV, but after that I am going to expand. I want to write a scene of Charlie and Tanya's reunion, would any of you read that? Feedback on this story is greatly appreciated.


End file.
